


Lost Memories.

by BriteXFemslash



Category: Fortnite - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriteXFemslash/pseuds/BriteXFemslash
Summary: Brite Bomber goes on a mission to get information from Dark Bomber about her power source but then loses her memory. Dark bomber finds her years later and restores them after a stand off between the two.
Relationships: Brite Bomber/Dark Bomber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Lost Memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work, this is my first time writing a fanfic so hopefully it’s enjoyable and easy to follow! 
> 
> Special thanks to llamawrath (my wife<3) for reading my work first!

Brite Bomber had just finished her mission and was headed back to the scientist for the final time. In an attempt to see Dark Bomber one last time she invited her along for the trip. Brite knew exactly what she was doing but she knew she didn’t have much of a choice. The two approached a dark ominous door. Brite stopped for a second, glanced at her companion and thought “Am I really going to do this? I’ll lose everything.” She let another second pass before she took a deep breath and opened the door. A table sat in the middle of the room along with seven individuals. As she explained the success of her mission she noticed that one of them had taken Dark to another room. Brite was nervous for what might be in store for her. Out of nowhere she was caught off guard by a small pinch to her arm. She looked down and saw another one of The Seven had injected a strange liquid into her arm. “No, stop! W-what’s going ooon...” Brite managed to get out before everything went black and she hit the ground.

*two years later*

It was a normal day on the Island and Brite, Rex, Cuddles, and Drift had just finished a round of squads. They were making their way home on some ATKs when suddenly the sky started to turn purple. Almost out of nowhere a strange glowing purple cube hurtled toward the ground from above. Brite gave her friends a perplexed look. Cuddles just shrugged, Drift made an equally confused face, and Rex approached her. “Maybe we should go check it out,” Rex told her, “You love a good mystery don’t you Brite?” “You know me too well.” Brite chuckled before addressing the other two members of her squad, “You guys check the rest of the island. See if there’s anything else strange going on.” 

Brite noticed that as they made their way closer to the cube the storm intensified and the purple fog thickened. She could no longer even see Rex. The two inadvertently separated and found themselves at opposite sides of the cube. Brite inspected the cube. “That’s odd…” she mumbled when she saw what appeared to be a figure looking back at her from inside. Brite pushed down the strange feeling of familiarity that overwhelmed her. It was quite hard to make out any features of the figure, but it was clear to her that this was a person. “Rex!” Brite called out and he followed her voice to the other side of the cube. “What is it?” Rex said, clearly not having found out anything from his own examination. “I’m not quite sure, but there’s definitely someone inside.” Brite’s voice had a slightly panicked edge to it. “Let’s get the others and see if they can make anything of it. Maybe they found something else that can explain this.” 

Brite and Rex made their way back home, but as soon as they arrived the earth started to violently shake followed by a loud bang. The sky had become intensely purple and the storm was coming in fast. She was instantly worried that whatever was happening was correlated with that mysterious cube. “Stay here in case the others get back and tell them what we know,” Brite rushed out before taking off in the direction of the cube. Except when Brite got back to where she knew the cube once stood there now stood a violet skinned woman with midnight hair and glowing purple eyes.

Once Brite could get a closer look she couldn’t help but recognize that the woman looked very similar to her, yet also somehow very different. “Was this the figure I saw in the cube?” Brite thought to herself. She walked up to the woman, cautiously optimistic, but before she could get any closer the strange woman looked up and charged at her, throwing Brite to the ground. “Who are you?” Brite said as she picked herself up. “I’m like you but I’ve been corrupted,” the woman replied in a voice that Brite swore she had heard before, maybe in a dream. “What do you want and why are you attacking me?” Brite tries again. The other woman responds with a smirk. “They call me Dark Bomber and I was sent here to kill you.” The aptly named Dark Bomber took out her pickaxe and charged Brite. She had just enough time to get her pickaxe out before they collided. Their eyes locked in an intense stare as neither was able to overpower the other for a brief, but charged moment before Brite pushed back and escaped the storm. To her surprise Rex was waiting for her on the other side of the storm. “Sorry, I couldn’t take the chance. You could have needed me!” Brite explained to him as best she could what happened and they rushed home to warn everyone. 

When they arrived back home Brite needed some alone time. Everyone seemed worried about her, but she just didn’t have it in her to relive the events of the day. She left it to Rex to fill them in as she headed to her room, closed the door and plopped down on her bed. Thoughts swirled around her head. “Why was there someone who looked like me trying to kill me?” “What could I have possibly done to this woman I don't even know?” “Is there something I’m missing?” “It can’t be a coincidence that her name is Dark Bomber.” All kinds of things crossed her mind, but none helped to lessen the uneasy feeling that had stayed with her since she first could make out the shape of another being inside the cube. Brite lay in bed exhausted from the stand-off with Dark. The face of the ruthless, yet hauntingly beautiful woman was the last thing she saw as she finally succumbed to sleep. 

The next morning Brite’s sleep is interrupted by banging on her bedroom door. Cuddles burst in without preamble, “Dark Bomber is back and she’s attacking with fiends!” Brite jumped out of bed and headed outside. She scanned the chaos and spotted Dark right away. “Leave my friends alone! This is between me and you!” Brite yelled out. Dark smirked as a huge storm cloud enveloped them and suddenly it was only the two of them. They once again made eye contact as purple met brown in an intense stare. Brite broke the moment first, “What have I done to you?” Dark scoffed, “You really don’t remember? Ohh I see they must have gotten rid of yours too.” “Rid of what?” Brite says, confused and afraid. “YOUR MEMORIES!” Dark Bomber yelled out with a slight tear in her eye. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Brite Bomber almost pleaded. Dark Bomber reached out and placed her hand on Brite Bomber’s soft warm cheek. “Let me refresh your memory then.”

*two years ago*

Brite had been assigned a new mission to study both the strange cube that was roaming the map and the subject that harnessed it’s power. The scientists explained to her their intent to strip the power away from the cube to power the Island. Brite of course agreed to the mission. She was happy to assist with something that could lead to a new power source for her Island. 

Brite knew that the cube was headed to Tilted Towers next so she headed there to start her mission. When she reached the outer rim of Titled there were storm clouds raging and a purple sky. As she got closer to the cube she was suddenly enveloped in a cloud and a figure appeared. Brite stared in astonishment as standing before her was a woman with violet skin, dark hair, and glowing purple eyes who seemed to share common characteristics with her, but was obviously different. “Don’t be afraid,” the woman said, “I won’t hurt you.” Brite had never met this woman before and had absolutely no reason to trust her, but she made no move to fight, didn’t even flinch when the dark woman moved in to get a better look at her. Brite felt inexplicably drawn to this woman. “They told me there was another out there like me, but you’re so different,” Brite Bomber said, astonished, “What happened to you?” She reached down and cupped Brite’s soft hand, “I was like you until I found this cube. It corrupted me and now I can harness its power.” Brite’s face went slightly pink as she felt a small thrum of electricity course through her at the touch of the other woman’s hand on hers.

*present day*

With Dark’s hand still resting on her cheek a tear formed and rolled down her face. “Do you see now?” Dark asked, sending her reeling into another flashback. 

*two years ago*

Brite’s mission was to get information about the cube and “the subject”, but she had admittedly been spending most of her time hanging out with and getting to know Dark. The more Brite learned about her, the more fascinated she became, the more guilty she felt over keeping things from her, and the more difficult it became to think that this happiness she was feeling could ever end. A week before Brite’s mission was set to be over she approached Dark, “Hey, I was thinking we could do something fun today. Just the two of us.” Dark smiled at Brite, that special sincere smile that she didn’t give anyone else. Everyone else just got the smirks. “Sounds great! I actually have a few ideas if you didn’t have anything in particular in mind.” Brite wouldn’t care if all they did was go fishing for floppers all day, but she didn’t tell Dark that. She just took her hand and smiled her signature bright smile, “Lead the way.” 

They spent most of the daylight hours relaxing by the pool at Paradise Palms, splashing each other with water, seeing who could hold their breath the longest and just talking and enjoying each other’s company. Dark‘s stare was now constantly locked onto Brite’s every move. Dark just couldn’t help herself. Dark’s feelings had been growing for Brite and she found her incredibly attractive, especially in her bikini. Everything that was wrong about her, was beautiful in Brite. Her shockingly bright hair, her full natural lips, her exquisite sun-kissed skin. Where she was all darks and purples and scars, Brite was an amazing array of color that Dark could simply not get enough of. Brite looked up and met Dark’s eyes with an inviting tilt of her lips. Dark’s face grew increasingly pink almost to the point of red as the stare intensified before shaking her head and staring off into space. “What am I doing?” Dark thought to herself. She knew what was developing. 

They spent the evening watching a movie at Risky Reels. As they sat closely Dark couldn’t help it and found herself watching Brite instead of the movie. Brite glanced over, meeting Dark’s eyes again only for her to look away abruptly. “Why do you do that?” Dark said. “Do what?” Brite replied. “Every time we make eye contact you do that thing.” Brite blanched at the question, “Im sorry it’s just... nevermind.” Brite’s heart was racing and she had butterflies in her stomach. “It’s just what?” Dark asked, “You know you can tell me anything.” Brite took a deep breath. She was beyond nervous. She was terrified. Terrified because this could never work, terrified because she had never felt this way before, and terrified about how this would all end. Brite worked up the courage to respond truthfully, as truthfully as she could. “Well you know we’ve been spending a lot of time together and it’s been great, b-but I like you too much.” A tear escaped Brite’s eye. Dark placed her hand on Brite’s cheek wiping away the tear. “Brite it’s okay,” she let out a small giggle, “I’m falling in love with you.” Brite’s face instantly morphed from sad to happy for just a moment before all the pessimistic thoughts that had been nagging her crept back in her mind. Before Dark could see Brite’s face fall again she pulled her into her warm embrace and planted a soft kiss on Brite’s lips. 

*present day*

Dark pulled her hand away and tears streamed down her face, “They made you get close to me! Made me feel something I’ve never felt! They used you to get to my power!” Dark uncharacteristically made no move to wipe the tears from her face, “I only remember because the cube restored my memories. How could you?! I-I thought we had something. Instead it was a lie and you can’t even remember!” Brite stepped closer, their bodies now touching, and placed a hand on Dark’s face, wiping her tears away. “Did the cube also restore the memory of why I let them wipe mine?” Brite said, her memories now returning in full force. “What do you mean?” Dark says questioning, but guarded. “Dark, I didn’t expect to fall in love with you, but I did. I had a mission, I had everything figured out and then you came into my life and... And it hurt me so much, making you believe a lie, that I thought we would both be better off just forgetting instead of telling you the truth.” Dark looked curious at that. “I am so sorry that I could have ever hurt you this much, but I was afraid. I didn’t think you would ever want anything to do with me after you found out the truth. The only way I could think of to handle losing was to forget you. And I thought ignorance of my betrayal would cause you less pain too. I truly believed I was doing what was best for both of us. I loved you. I love you.” Tears welled in Brite’s eyes and even with all of the chaos and rage Dark couldn’t stand seeing Brite cry. She may have been mad, but she didn’t want to lose Brite all over again and after hearing her explanation she was willing to give them a chance. She pulled Brite in even closer and placed a tender kiss on her soft lips “I’ve missed you so much Brite. I let my broken heart turn into anger and I wanted to hate you. I wanted to hate you so badly, but I just can’t bring myself to... I-I love you too.” They once again locked eyes as if really seeing each other for the first time. The stare grew in intensity before Brite and Dark shared a heated kiss that they felt would last an eternity. 

After all the chaos had settled they headed back to Brite’s house. Brite’s friends were smart enough to have other plans for the night and they had the place to themselves. Brite invited Dark up to her bedroom and Dark quickly jumped at the invite. They sat down on the bed and Dark leaned in to place a kiss on her lips. Brite took initiative and gently slipped her tongue in, locking them into a passionate kiss. Dark pushed Brite onto the bed and began kissing her way down her neck and onto her stomach. Brite let out a small moan. “I want you Brite,” Dark crooned as she caressed her thigh. “Then take me,” Brite let out another moan, this time louder than the last, as Dark finally kissed her where she craved it most. The two spent the rest of the night, and the next morning, in the throes of passion, at last able to show each other just how much they truly loved one another.


End file.
